


With Eyes Shut (It's You I'm Thinking Of)

by OHfairytales



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHfairytales/pseuds/OHfairytales
Summary: When all the guys greet her in a nice way, she can’t help but notice Yousef’s stare. She’s never even dared to read his mind, too afraid to hear the confirmation that he would never in a million years like her back.Or  –  SOULMATE AU: When their eyes are shut, some people can read other’s thoughts. They can read everyone’s mind…… except the thoughts of their soulmates.





	With Eyes Shut (It's You I'm Thinking Of)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovely_Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Lights/gifts).



> Dear [Lovely_Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_lights)  
> I hope you like your gift! Chapter one and three are already finished but I still have to work on chapter two, but don't worry! You'll get it!
> 
> Special thanks to [Rumaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumaan/pseuds/Rumaan) for beta-reading my fic, you're the best!

_(It's a common secret to not tell each other when you can read minds. But obviously Sana knows when someone shuts their eyes for too long. Sometimes however, she doesn't)._

**TIRSDAG 18.04.17 17:50**

********

When she closes the door behind her and kicks off her sneakers, Sana hears enough voices in the living room concluding she can’t have a silent day in. Sana sighs and closes her eyes to find out who is in the room. She never lingers on for too long, too scared to find out that maybe one of her brother’s best friends is her soulmate. 

Only focusing on Elias, she hears his thought process, thinking about food to get for the boys, thinking about Laila and oh. He started to recite the digits of Pi, so clearly something is on his mind what she isn’t allowed to know. Dumping her school bag in the hallway and checking her hijab and lipstick before walking in, Sana yells the last few digits to Elias. 

“Yeah, yeah, 3.1415926535. Come on Elias, it’s not even funny anymore, you should come up with a new trick.”  
“I’m good at math you know,” Elias answers.  
Sana rolls her eyes. 

The guys laugh as usual, since everyone and their mum knows that Sana can read minds. She hates that she told them when she was little, but there is no turning back now. Sana was only ten years old when she found out she could. Not everyone has the ability to do so and not everyone receives the ability to read minds at the same age. 

She truly tries not to, however sometimes being in someone else’s head is just so much more fun than her own. At least most of the guys keep the thoughts PG. Well, she only ever tried Mikael’s, Adam’s and Even’s thoughts when they came over so often. Their thoughts were so kind, at some point Sana only stayed around with her eyes closed, feeding off the pure energetic vibes these boys gave off. 

When all the guys greet her in a nice way, she can’t help but notice Yousef’s stare. She’s never even dared to read his mind, too afraid to hear the confirmation that he would never in a million years like her back. She then meets Mutasim’s eyes, grinning from ear to ear. 

_What is going on here?_

She looks around at all the boys once again before going to the kitchen. She catches Yousef’s eyes one more time and feels her cheeks burn. She needs to get out of here as soon as possible.

Without further ado, Sana walks into the kitchen. She grabs a glass of water before turning right around the corner between the kitchen and the living room. She shuts her eyes and tries to find Mutasim’s mind. She has to know why he was grinning so weirdly.

She hears nothing. 

_Oh._

Oh no. No no no. 

Sana quickly reaches out to her phone and opens the message application.

 **Sana:** _Jamilla, we need to meet up. I think I found him._

**Jamilla:** _Girl!! Did you??!! Who is it??_

**Sana:** _This is terrible. Please, we need to talk._

**Jamilla:** _Hang on there, my deadlines are killing me. I'll see you soon. Trust me, it will be okay. Remember when I found out about your brother?_

Sana smiles weakly at her phone and types back. 

**Sana:** _Okay, if you say so._

**Jamila:** _I believe in you, sis <3 _

Her mind hasn't calmed yet, though. 

**FREDAG 21.04.17 20:17 ******

********

She wonders why her friends were so keen on wanting to party with her brother and his immature friends. She also wonders why she couldn't decline when she had the opportunity. 

Especially now, when they're all in the crowded subway, the balloons occupying the free space that's left, she rather wishes to be somewhere else. From the corner of her eyes, Sana looks at Yousef, how easily he blends in with her friends, how easily he makes everyone laugh with his crazy dance moves. Jealousy washes over her when Noora stares at Yousef. She turns away from them and tries to find Chris, her favourite person on this whole earth.

_Oh, Mutta is so funny and tall and handsome. Did he just look at me? Why is he closing his eyes so much? His smile faltered a bit. I should tell him a joke._

Sana really, really shouldn't have done this. 

When she opens back her eyes, Yousef is standing across from her, smiling sheepishly. Her heart skips a beat. 

“You hate hanging out with us, don't you?” He asks her.

Sana's dimples show. He literally has no idea. 

She looks away quickly when Yousef doesn't stop smiling. When she looks again, he looks away and for a split second Sana closes her eyes. What if? He isn't her soulmate anyway, so she might as well. She tries to find him but it's so noisy and everyone thinks so loudly, she can't find him.

It takes longer than a few seconds when it's so crowded. And she has closed her eyes too much today anyway. She doesn't want Yousef to know that she tried to invade his privacy. She'll try another time. 

She looks around the tube and realises that maybe hanging out with them isn't that bad.  
Maybe she'll hear Yousef’s thoughts later in the evening. Maybe a small thought will ease her heartache. _Maybe, maybe, maybe._

Is she being dumb with not accepting Mutta? How could she though, Chris is clearly into him. _Oh, God._

Yousef is still standing in front of her, now focused on his phone. Just as Sana wants to say something to him, Yousef gets pulled back into the crowd by Elias.

“Come on bro, it's time to have fun! Why are you such a Debby downer?” 

Yousef shoots Sana an apologising look. 

Something feels off and Sana doesn't like it one bit. 

They have arrived at the right tube station. She catches Noora looking at her.  
She mouths “Are you okay?” Sana nods. 

She will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will be up sometime next week! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
